


In Sequence

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: In Sequence<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing(s)/Character(s): Caprica/D'Anna/Gaius<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Challenge: femslash100; International Day of Femslash drabblethon<br/>Prompt: Caprica/D'Anna - illuminate<br/>Spoilers: A Measure of Salvation<br/>Summary: In community with your own damnation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Sequence  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing(s)/Character(s): Caprica/D'Anna/Gaius  
> Word Count: 100  
> Challenge: femslash100; International Day of Femslash drabblethon  
> Prompt: Caprica/D'Anna - illuminate  
> Spoilers: A Measure of Salvation  
> Summary: In community with your own damnation.

Title: In Sequence  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Caprica/D'Anna/Gaius  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: femslash100; International Day of Femslash drabblethon  
Prompt: Caprica/D'Anna - illuminate  
Spoilers: A Measure of Salvation  
Summary: In community with your own damnation.

xxx

Sometimes it feels wrong that she's here, given the way you regard the relationships within this group.

It's not "D'Anna and Gaius" that bothers you (you lie), not "Gaius and Caprica" (you had another name once, but you have left it behind with all that you held dear except them) but "Caprica and D'Anna" is another thing entirely (your nemesis, to be exact).

For now, though, you are here together, here in community, and you need nothing else (he comes back, it doesn't matter, he never leaves you).

She is here: your sister, your lover, your friend and your enemy.

_-fin_


End file.
